Last Night On Earth
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: Based off of one of my favorite Supernatural episodes "Abandon All Hope". Not only had Sam and Dean been hunting with Jo and Ellen but also with Amber O/FC a fellow hunter who is in love with Sam. Will the pair admit their love for each other or spend what could be their last night on Earth in silence? Song: Last Night On Earth by Delta Goodrem


_It's the last night on Earth before the great divide_

_My hands are shaking; time was never on our side_

_And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye_

"Sam?" I prodded, cautiously with tear-filled eyes. Sam turned around to face me, tears in his eyes also. We both knew that the chances of us surviving tomorrow's hunt were slim to none; we were hunting the devil after all, but both of us were too scared to admit it to ourselves let alone to each other. Somehow however, we could see it in each other's eyes. We had no idea what was going to happen in the next 24 hours and the thought terrified us. Neither of us wanted to say goodbye to the other, didn't want to admit to ourselves that this may be the last time we saw the other at some sort of peace, a state that was a rarity for hunters. Goodbyes were never peaceful, never calm—there was always an overspill of emotion.

_As an ordinary day, I prayed for you a thousand times_

_It's never enough_

_No matter how many times I tried to tell you, this is love_

I wasn't terrified for myself like I should have been, I was terrified for Sam; I didn't want him to end up in hell, as a matter of fact, I would have done anything to get him to Heaven instead, even traded places with him. I prayed for him on a daily basis, sometimes more than once. It tore me apart how hard living had become for him. All I could do is hope that my prayers would be answered. I had never told Sam that I loved him, but I did, more than anything in my life.

_If tomorrow never comes, I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you till the day I die_

_And if tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first?_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on Earth_

_Like it's the last night on Earth_

A silent understanding passed between us as we locked eyes. He looked at me with a tender and loving expression that he had never given me before. Both of us knew that the other loved them and that they loved the other. The look on Sam's face brought unshed tears to my eyes as I realized that more likely than not, I would love him until the day I died. The tears broke free again and Sam took me into his arms in a loving embrace.

_A penny for your thoughts, a picture so it lasts_

_Let's knock down the walls of immortality_

_Your fingers on my skin, only you can hear my fear_

_Only you can help me heal, I see forever with you here_

Why had Bobby suggested we take a group picture? The usual suspects together for what may very well be the final time; all it would do is make living difficult for the other if one of us didn't make it. I had often heard it said that pictures captured the essence of a person, sometimes what is in their souls and although the idea of being immortalized sounded great, immortality was nothing without Sam, and I'm pretty sure he felt the same about me. I didn't want the moment to end as I cried into his shoulder. I could feel warm tears running down my neck and cried harder; I didn't want Sam to suffer and whenever he did it ate right through me. I could feel his fingers on my neck with such pressure that it seemed he was afraid I would vanish, would leave him. I never wanted to leave him but I couldn't promise that I would survive tomorrow. We were both scared, possibly more so for the survival of the other than ourselves and being in Sam's embrace felt therapeutic; being a hunter meant that both of us lead extremely messed up lives, but when I was with Sam like this I could let my guard down because I felt safe, a feeling I rarely felt. Neither of us wanted to die, and I wanted to be with Sam like this forever.

_It's never enough_

_No matter how many miles stand between us, this is love_

Sam is the sweetest guy I have ever met and I wished that more people saw that. He's gentle, smart, logical, caring, empathetic, and a whole lot more. So many people are basing their whole view of him off of one mistake, one bad decision; His good qualities will never be enough to prove to most that he isn't a monster. They don't care about him the way I do. The phrase 'til death do us part'—that's how I feel about Sam, I'll still love him after I die, no matter the miles.

_If tomorrow never comes, I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you till the day I die_

_And if tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first?_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on Earth_

_It's never enough_

_No, it's never enough_

_(It's never enough)_

I looked up into his eyes again and tried to speak, tried to tell him what he meant to me, but I couldn't; it was too painful. I didn't feel that one look was enough. I wanted him to see deep into my soul, to see exactly how I felt. Placing one hand on his cheek I brought his face down to mine and gave him a gentle kiss.

_The afterglow, the horizon line_

_The shadows fall, will you still be mine?_

_Will you still be mine?_

_Will you still be mine, I ask_

I opened my eyes when he pulled away and was met with a pain-filled expression. The reality of the situation was finally sinking in, taunting us. Both of us have experienced loss and neither of us wanted to go through it again. I started to feel that everything was going to be okay whether I lived or not because somehow I knew that I would always be with Sam, alive or not, and that he would always be mine.

_If tomorrow never comes, I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you till the day I die_

_And if tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first?_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on Earth_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on Earth_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on Earth_

I wiped away a tear that had escaped his eye and gave him a pained smile. "I love you more than you'll ever know" I confessed, looking at my feet. I felt Sam's hand under my chin, pulling my face to meet his.

"I love you too, until the day I die" Sam vowed, confessing his feelings and kissing me again.


End file.
